Comme une atmosphère autour de moi
by Saraneth Lasombra
Summary: TRADUCTION de Narquelie. Lien en fin de fic. Dans les yeux de Will – vivants, magnifiques, remplis d'amour – elle voit la preuve qu'elle n'est plus seule. Qu'elle n'est plus un chaos frémissant de faux sourires et de cauchemars et de rêves de mort. Qu'elle n'est pas maudite. Qu'elle a une famille. [Riley/Will] [Post-S1].


Elle est Wolfgang quand elle parque la voiture de location à l'arrière d'un motel miteux près de Rennes, la lourde enveloppe de cash dans la poche de son manteau. Elle scrute les parages, son corps tendu comme un arc, les mains démangées par le besoin du poids rassurant d'une arme à feu.

Elle est Lito quand elle marche vers le bureau de la réception invente une histoire convaincante à propos de documents perdus sourit nerveusement, même si sa voix ne tremble pas. Paie en billets.

Elle est Capheus quand elle installe Will sur le lit de leur sombre chambre de motel, ignorant ses poumons brûlants, même quand elle verrouille la porte et ferme les stores. Ouvre son sac de sédatifs, débranche la télévision du mur.

Elle est Riley quand elle s'effondre sur les couvertures. Se presse contre Will. S'endort.

Elle se rue dans la salle de bains du motel – tout son corps tremble, elle a trop chaud, presque fiévreuse. Kala lui maintient les cheveux en arrière. Elle trace des cercles apaisants sur son dos, et Riley s'oblige à se laisser aller, se détend à son contact. Cela lui semble si naturel, cette proximité, alors que la première fois qu'elles se sont vues date de quarante-huit heures, tout au plus.

« Je suis tellement épuisée », murmure-elle, fermant les yeux.

Kala passe ses doigts à travers les mèches emmêlées de Riley. « Je sais », dit-elle, et c'est totalement vrai en cet instant, elle la connaît d'une certaine manière mieux qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même. « Tu es encore en état de choc. Tu as besoin de plus de repos. »

Sun lui tend un verre d'eau. Cette petite salle de bains semble bondée, tout d'un coup, mais Riley se rend compte qu'elle s'en moque – cela remplit le vide dans son cœur, chasse la paralysie par laquelle elle craignait de se faire consumer. Nomi leur sourit depuis là où elle se tient, au bord de la baignoire, les yeux se plissant aux coins, épuisés mais victorieux, et étrangement, finalement, c'est comme si elle était à la maison.

Elle est sous la douche. Elle sent l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, relâchant ses muscles tendus. L'odeur de savon bon marché, classique, lui rappelle un hôpital –

Elle est dans un avion. Wolfgang est assis à côté d'elle, verre de whisky à la main. Il la regarde d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Franchement, elle ne sait pas non plus. Elle est sous l'avion et sous le flot d'eau chaude, l'odeur de savon se mélangeant avec celle du cuir, du plastique, et une effluve de café instantané qu'elle associe avec les trajets aériens, elle est en mouvement et immobile. Elle commence à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Wolfgang lui met le verre entre les mains. « Bois », dit-il, et l'espace d'un instant, il ressemble à Nomi . « Et après, retourne avec lui. »

Will sort de la douche.

Il porte des sous-vêtements moulants et un t-shirt bleu marine qu'elle – Lito – a emporté pendant leur trajet, le tissu fin s'étirant sur ses biceps, ses épaules, sa poitrine. La bouche de Riley s'assèche.

Appuyée contre la tête de leur lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle se sent bouleversée par sa présence il se tient au-dessus d'elle, irradiant la force et l'autorité et –

Et quand elle le regarde dans les yeux, elle a l'impression que son cœur va bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Il s'approche lentement d'elle, et elle respire par le nez, tentant de calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade. Dans les yeux de Will – vivants, magnifiques, remplis d'amour – elle voit la preuve qu'elle n'est plus seule. Qu'elle n'est plus un chaos frémissant de faux sourires et de cauchemars et de rêves de mort. Qu'elle n'est pas maudite.

Qu'elle a une famille.

« Oui. »

Qu'elle l'a, lui.

Il pose la main sur la peau de sa cheville, et c'est comme un choc électrique lui parcourant les veines, illuminant son corps. Riley se penche en avant, avide de son contact, avide de _lui,_ ses jambes s'écartant. Elle sait que Will éprouve la même chose, elle le voit dans ses pupilles dilatées, dans sa poitrine qui se soulève et retombe rapidement. La chaleur de sa main se répand dans sa chair et elle se rapproche, s'appuie contre sa paume.

Un éclair de regret traverse le visage de Will et il s'écarte, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Il secoue la tête. « Tu devrais me droguer de nouveau. »

Elle s'immobilise, sa main aggripant étroitement le dossier du lit pour garder l'équilibre. « Pourquoi ? Il t'a visité de nouveau ? »

« Non », dit-il, « mais il va le faire, à tout moment. »

La chambre est sombre, pas même un rai de lumière ne passe à travers les stores. La télévision est silencieuse, inutile, les portes verrouillées. Riley s'allonge sur lui, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du tissu bleu marine de son t-shirt, l'attirant à elle. « Il ne trouvera rien, ici. »

La mâchoire de Will se contracte. Il lutte pour se contrôler quand elle presse doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est le plus léger des contacts, mais c'est comme la foudre les avait frappés, et quand il pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour la mettre debout, des vagues de plaisir courent le long du corps de Riley, jusqu'au bout de ses pieds.

« Et s'il change de place avec moi ? » souffle-il contre ses lèvres, leurs nez se touchant.

Riley plisse les yeux d'une manière vaguement menaçante, charactéristique de Sun, puis sourit, du sourire de Wolfgang. « Alors, je changerai aussi ».

C'est comme ça que ça arrive. Il la place au-dessus de lui et couvre son corps de baisers qui semblent brûler à travers sa peau et faire fondre ses os. Il est doux, respectueux dans ses caresses, il la touche comme si elle était quelque chose de fragile, quelque chose de précieux, comme _s'il l'aimait_ (et il l'aime il le chuchote contre sa peau, il l'écrit sur son corps de ses lèvres). Riley s'immerge dans l'ensemble – dans le bonheur, l'euphorie – elle se voit à travers ses yeux la manière dont elle se cambre en arrière et incline sa tête vers l'avant, dont elle enfonce ses ongles dans sa poitrine –

Et ensuite – il est en elle et ses os se brisent.

Le monde bascule sur son axe.

Elle respire.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Riley fait un mouvement pour se lever puis réalise que c'est en fait Will qui vient de s'appuyer sur son coude. Elle rit au creux de son cou, sa voix se mélangeant à la sienne, et essaie de se rappeler quel corps est le sien –

Elle est dehors, portant une jacquette en cuir trop chaude pour ce climat et deux sacs pesants sur les épaules. Elle sent une goutte de sueur ruisseler le long de son dos et ça ne fait qu'alimenter son exaspération. Elle frappe encore –

Riley ouvre la porte et Wolfgang entre, jetant ses sacs sur le sol. Son irritation s'apaise quand il la remarque, et les coins de ses lèvres remontent imperceptiblement – puis un grand sourire illumine son visage et il est Capheus et il la tire vers lui pour l'étreindre, les bras serrés étroitement autour d'elle, la soulevant du sol. « C'est bon de te voir enfin en personne », dit-il d'une voix faite de six voix différentes.

Will se met derrière elle, ses doigts effleurant le bas de son dos. Il les enlace d'un bras, rempli de tant de joie et d'optimisme que Riley sent son cœur s'en gonfler – et à cet instant, enfin, elle y croit, elle croit qu'ils vont s'en sortir qu'ils iront bien.

Quand Wolfgang revient en lui-même, le sourire de Capheus reste sur son visage. Il ouvre un des sacs. La première chose qui accroche l'œil de Riley est un pistolet noir luisant.

« Au travail. »

Fic originale : s/11312134/1/like-an-atmosphere-around-me


End file.
